Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-212148) discloses a joining structure between a center pillar and a roof side rail that are disposed such that an upper portion of a center pillar reinforcement covers a roof side rail outer from a vehicle outer side.